


Hidden Hearts

by lilweeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Pretty Setter Squad, Secret Boyfriend, Training Camp, no beta we die like daichi, no beta we die like men, tired boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24896983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilweeb/pseuds/lilweeb
Summary: Semi comes into practice one day with a hickey from his 'Seijoh girlfriend'. But when a Shiratorizawa and Seijoh training camp goes ahead, can he keep the act up or will one very tired second year ruin it all?
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 259





	Hidden Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic born of me ranting on Twitter of the lack of semishira fics and me wanting this one specific fic before realising it doesn't exist and I have to write it myself.   
> I spent my whole paper round thinking of the plot for this so if I don't write it I will lose my mind.  
> Also I'm taking English Lit as one of my A-level subjects next year, so if someone can help me improve my writing that would be great.

It was not unusual for Shirabu and Semi to walk into the Shiratorizawa gym bickering about god knows what, but what was unusual was the painfully obvious hickey on the side of Semi's neck. Although, it seemed that either Shirabu didn't notice it or simply decided not to comment on it as it seemed they were arguing about Semi's hair. 

'All I'm saying _senpai_ , is that it makes you look like an emo version of Karasuno's reserve setter,'

'WHAT! You take that back right now you little brat!' Semi feigned offence as he nudged Shirabu.

'Whatever you say Semi- _san_.' Was the only reply Semi got, but he seemed satisfied with it and walked over to where Tendou and Reon were standing. 

'Semi-Semi! How wonderful it is for you to grace us with your presence after ghosting us all Winter break~' Tendou sighed as he threw himself onto Semi's shoulders. 

'Get off me you lump! I told you I busy,' Semi huffed out as he tried to wrestle Tendou off of him.

'You know Semi, you and Shirabu seem to be getting along better these days,' Reon said, glancing over at Shirabu.

Semi looked surprised and opened his mouth to reply, when he was cut off by Tendou practically screeching.

'SEMI-SEMI YOU DOG!' Tendou screeched. 'Who's the lucky lady, eh?' His eyebrows wiggled almost comically, looking at Semi like he held the spoilers to the next chapter of Tendou's favourite manga. 

'Lucky lady? What are you talking ab-' Semi's hand flew up to his neck to cover his hickey so fast before he even realised what he was doing and a blush rose upon his cheeks. 

After Tendou's screeching the rest of the team had gathered around the third years to see what was happening and all eyes were on Semi. Semi raised his head and locked eyes with Shirabu who had a very amused look on his face at Semi's debacle. _Damn brat._

'Does this mean you have a girlfriend, Semi-san?' Shirabu asked, his normal poker face replaced, with an _innocent_ look of curiousity. 

Semi sighed. 'I'm not getting out of this one am I?' 

Every single member of the team, sans Ushijima, shook their head furiously. Semi's eyes couldn't help but look for Shirabu's, Shirabu nudged his head as if to say ' _go on Semi-san tell them all~ about your girlfriend'_. Semi sighed again. 'Fine. I'll bite.' Goshiki and Tendou all but cheered at this new development.

'So~ Semi-Semi tell all about this mystery girl,' Tendou said, way too enthusiastic for Semi's liking. But alas, he started. 

'Well _she_ has the most soft copper hair I've ever felt in my life, and when she's studying she does the cutest little thing where she clips back her bangs with little purple clip,' he smiled as he continued. 'Her nose scrunches when she's concentrating and thinks no one's looking. She also furrows her eyebrows when she sets and it's the most adorable thing I've ever seen -' 

'She plays volleyball?' Goshiki asked. 

'Uhhh, yeah I guess _she_ does,' Semi agreed, rubbing his hand on his neck sheepishly.

'Hm, what school does she play at, pray tell,' Shirabu asks making direct eye contact with Semi with a somewhat smug look on his face.

'Uhhhhhhhh, Seijoh...?' Shirabu snorts. 'Yeah Seijoh. She's the first string setter for their girl's team.'

Tendou looked doubtful. 'And how come we've never heard of her before?' 

'Well um, we only recently became a thing?' Semi replied, sounding slightly panicked.

'You don't sound very sure, Eita.' Ushijima finally decides to join the conversation. 

'Anyways, my little Ken-' No one is looking at Shirabu luckily as he looks up from the ground and glares directly at Semi before Semi glances back, realising what he was about to say, '-shi. Yeah, Kenshi is a far better setter than me although I would never admit that to her in a million years.' At this comment Shirabu's expression mellows. Reon catches a look at Shirabu's new expression before it's back to it's normal poker face. _Well would you look at that?_

'That doesn't explain the hickey Eita-kun~' Tendou butts in before Reon can confront either Semi or Shirabu. 

'Oh yeah about that..' Semi blushes. 'She's so possessive it's unreal. She claims not to be but she said and I quote 'I want you to go back to your team with that hickey so they all know you're taken.' His mouth shifts into a smirk. Goshiki, surprisingly looks deep in thought, like he's figuring something out.

'That's all well and good Semi- _san_ ,' Shirabu begins. 'But she sounds too good for you. I mean you have a horrid personality.'

'OI! I'll have you know I have a wonderful personality better than yours you brat. And Kenshi has a better personality than _yours_ tenfold.'

'Mhm.'

'She puts up a wall to protect herself, but underneath all that she's just scared and needs loving and looking after but she'd never admit that to anyone and while she's not the kindest person I've ever met, she has the biggest heart.' 

'I've got it!' Goshiki shouts.

'Got what my favourite little kouhai?' Tendou says, with an all-knowing smile plastered on his face. Semi gulped. _That look can't be good_. 

'Your girlfriend sounds a lot like Shir-' The rest of his sentence was muffled by Reon's hand that has been pushed against Goshiki's face before he can finish that word. Semi seems to have gotten the gist of what wasn't said. 

'Anyway, that's all you need to know and I am going to go get warmed up now.' Semi quickly said before grabbing his water bottle and walking away. At this, the rest of team scattered too, leaving just Goshiki, Reon and Tendou. 

'So you guessed it too, huh?' Reon says as he finally takes his hand away from Goshiki's mouth. Goshiki nodded. 'We can't say anything though, it seems they don't know we know.' 

'I'd like to see how long this goes on for. I bet 10000 yen they'll let it slip at the next training camp. Our Eita has a loose tongue when he's tired.' Tendou winks, before leaving to find someone else to bother, most likely Ushijima. 

Reon takes one last look at Semi and Shirabu before he goes to stretch but doesn't miss the little loving glances shared when one isn't looking at the other. _Ah, young love._

\---------------------------------------

Semi's ' _girlfriend_ ' isn't brought up again or even thought about again until the second night of the Shiratorizawa Training Camp. Shiratorizawa usually do their training camp alone but this time, the training camp is shared with the one and only Aoba Jousai. No one has an qualms about this arrangement, of course other than Oikawa, and no one even thinks anything bad about it until Tendou mentions a tiny little detail that may have previously been overlooked. 

Shirabu takes his usual seat next to Semi on the bus as they make their way to Aoba Jousai, while Tendou and Ushijima are seated behind them. As Shirabu starts to drift off leaning against Semi's shoulder, Tendou strikes. 

'Hey, you know Eita I just remembered something,' Tendou starts off, smirking. 'A certain someone goes to school at Aoba Johsai.' 

'Oikawa? Yeah I know,' Semi replies, oblivious to where the line of conversation is going to go.

'No~ silly! A certain little lady if you get my drift.' At this both Shirabu and Semi tense up, frozen. _Bingo, just the reaction I wanted._ Tendou smiles. He laughs. 'Well of course we'll get to meet her, right?'

'Yes. I would like to get acquainted with Semi's girlfriend.' Ushijima says nonchalantly. Tendou's grin grows even wider at that. 'Well then it's decided we'll meet her!' 

_Shit, now what._

* * *

Shirabu was exhausted. He'd spent all day being the main setter, without being subbed out once. And if that wasn't enough, he had the whole problem with Semi's ' _girlfrien_ _d_ ' to deal with. He could barely think straight as he walked off the court and sat on the bench. At least this time his legs weren't shaking, at the last training camp when he was skipping lunch to practice his jump serve, he could barely walk. Since that day Semi had made him bento and made him eat them every single day, and Shirabu will admit, he's a lot better off now, but Semi doesn't need to know that.

Shirabu could barely string a train of thought together as he walked into the room they were sleeping in and threw himself down on his futon. Before he could even think about getting any kind of sleep, he was hoisted up by Taichi who claimed that Tendou was going to see Oikawa to get details on Semi's girlfriend. Well, what a development. Shirabu laughed. There's no way he's going to miss this. 

* * *

You could say that Semi was terrified. He was caught in a impossible lie. How was he going to tell his friends that he made up the girlfriend from Aoba Jousai? Hell, he didn't even know if Aoba Jousai has a girls team! 

Nevertheless, he followed Tendou and Ushijima as they strolled over to an unsuspecting Oikawa and Iwaizumi. Just as Tendou reached them, out of the corner of his eye, Semi saw the rest of the team stroll up to them, eager to find out about Semi's girlfriend. Iwaizumi and Oikawa seemed to be in some sort of petty argument when they were reached by the vast majority of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. 

'Uhh can I help you guys,' Oikawa said, looking sceptically at Ushijima. Iwaizumi looked just as confused. Semi felt very guilty for what was about to happen.

'Well you see our Eita here said he was dating a certain setter from your girls team~' Tendou beamed at them. Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

'That's what this is about?' Oikawa said, doubled over in laughter.

'Can I ask what is so funny, Oikawa?' Ushijima asked, looking genuinely confused. Poor guy. 

'We've already been asked by a certain *cough* someone to ummm not to let you guys meet her,' Iwaizumi said, finally stopped laughing. The whole team looked at Oikawa and Iwaizumi in complete confusion. But then all eyes turned to Semi. But no one was more surprised than Semi. 

'Let's just say a certain Ken-chan had a couple of things to say,' Oikawa elaborated, winking at Semi. Semi let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. He had to make it up _them_ in the near future.

Taichi finally broke the ice. 'Well that was disappointing.' 

Tendou looked pensive. 'Hmm, indeed.' He looked again at Semi but Semi looked just as confused as them. 'Yeah, obviously she was just intimidated to meet the team of a powerhouse school?' 

'Well I believe we should head back to our rooms now. Goodbye Oikawa. Don't forget there's always a space open for you at Shiratorizawa.' Ushijima stated before turning around.

'Oh you little-' Oikawa started before he was held back in Iwaizumi's iron grip. 

Tendou was positive that was his chance to finally confront Semi about his ' _girlfriend_ ' but alas it didn't work. It seemed that Reon and Goshiki were just as disappointed as him as they shared the same expression as him as they watched Semi walk back towards their shared room. 

\------------------------------------

It was around half an hour after the previous events when Semi opened the 'Pretty Setter Squad' group chat, he finally realised what had happened. The only thing was he was so exhausted that he could hardly make out half of the words on the screen so he just pocketed his phone as he let out a loud yawn. He was currently sitting on his futon half-listening to Tendou talk about some new manga or was it about his big gay crush on Wakatoshi? He doesn't know, he was just focusing on staying awake. He was so focused that he didn't notice the door opening and the second years come in after their turn in the showers. But he did notice Shirabu and how the water droplets sparkled against his copper hair before slowly falling.

'Semi?' 

He noticed how the light hit his face, showing how long Shirabu's eyelashes actually were. Granted, you wouldn't have known unless you had been up close, really looking at Shirabu's face. Shirabu caught Semi's gaze at that point and a small smile lit up his features.

'Eita!' 

Semi was snapped out of that train of thought at Tendou's yelling. 'Yeah sorry, just tired.' 

'Mhmm, sure.' Tendou said, but didn't press the issue and continued with whatever he was saying. And again Semi drowned it out. He was so tired that he didn't think anything of Shirabu sitting and snuggling down in Semi's lap muttering something about being cold. Shirabu was always cold straight after a shower so there was nothing strange about that. There was also nothing strange about Semi running his fingers through Shirabu's hair just the way he liked it so he would let out a little hum. And again, nothing strange about planting a soft kiss on Shirabu's head and now starting to listen to Tendou again.

Tendou was being so animated in his rambles about some sort of volleyball manga? that he didn't immediately notice the new addition to Semi's lap until it was a little too late.

'And they were in the fifth set and they were nearly neck and neck but then the ball was slammed down but we don't know if the Jackals or the Alders win until next week so-' Tendou suddenly paused as he saw Semi plant a kiss on Shirabu's head without a care in the world. Tendou let out a loud gasp. He leaned over to Reon.

'You are seeing this right?' He whispered in his ear. 'I better not be dreaming this.' 

Reon hummed. 'No I think it's real.' 

'Holy shit.' Tendou looked in shock as Semi picked up Shirabu and placed him in his futon before muttering 'goodnight Kenji' and giving his a kiss on the cheek and headed to his own futon and going to sleep. Reon and Tendou looked at each, mouths hanging open. _What the fuck just happened?_

\------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, both Shirabu and Semi acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. They bickered over anything and everything like normal yet, if you really looked into you could tell they didn't mean it and that they actually liked each other. Everyone packed their things, said their goodbyes to the Aoba Jousai team and waited outside for their bus to arrive.

'So Eita when did you and cute little Kenjiro-kun start using your first names?' Tendou creeped around Semi before throwing his arms on his shoulders. 

'We don't.' Semi replied bluntly.

'Oh really~?' Tendou replied, grinning.

'Yes..? Why would I use his first name?' Semi asked with one eyebrow raised. 

'Oh no reason. Just maybe because you're dating him and not the fake setter girl.' Tendou stated with no hesitation. 'It just was you did the most adorable thing last night I couldn't stop thinking about it!' He put his hand on his chest. 'Who knew you were such a sap Semi-Semi giving him a chaste little kiss on the cheek, I could have died!' 

Semi froze. 'Satori. What are you talking about?' 

Taichi and Shirabu had now just walked up to stand next to them, raising an eyebrow at Semi before turning away.

'Do you not remember? When you put our darling little setter to bed after he fell asleep in your lap after you played with his hair. It was adorable! I have never seen little Kenjiro-kun look so soft! And what was it you called him? Ah Kenji! Adorable!' Tendou said with a smile. Taichi laughed out loud at this while Shirabu had turned to face Semi with the deepest glare. 

'I-'

'You know when you were describing this girl I thought she was exactly like Kenjiro-kun and you even admitted he's a better setter than you! You either have it reallyyyyyy bad orrrr you're not dating the setter girl, who I'm pretty sure doesn't exist but dating our Kenjiro instead!' 

Semi was stunned. Had he really done that last night? There's no way they would slip up like that? Is there? Semi turned to look at Shirabu, he looked just as stunned and was even blushing. No one said anything for a while. Reon finally broke the ice.

'Look, I know you guys may have wanted to keep it a secret or whatever but it was kinda obvious when you make up a _clearly_ fake girlfriend exactly like Shirabu.' 

Semi opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. They _had_ kept it a secret but it wasn't like they were doing it on purpose? 

'Eita..' Shirabu said, suprisingly soft. Semi could see the tears forming in Shirabu's eyes before they fell, and this was exactly what he was afraid of. In two long strides Semi was by his side and Shirabu crashed into his chest. 

Tendou looked apologetic, Taichi looked surprised while Reon looked at them sympathetically. Semi was muttering in Shirabu's ear trying to calm him down. 

'Look guys can you give us a sec,' Semi looked at his friends, his eyes pleading. They only nodded and got onto the bus. 

'Kenji look at me,' He took Shirabu's head in his hands and looked directly in his hazel eyes, glossy with tears. 'Listen to me. They are not your parents. They will not hate you and if they do they have me to deal with me. Okay?' Shirabu nodded. 'Everything will fine.' Semi kissed his nose before shrugging off his jacket, and placing it around Shirabu's shoulders. Then he picked up their bags, took his hand and then led him into the bus. 

When they got onto the bus they were faced with the concerned looks of their team mates. Tendou was the first to speak up.

'Look I'm really sorry, if I knew this was such a big deal I wouldn't have mentioned it.' 

Semi opened his mouth to speak but Shirabu got there before him. 'I was scared. I haven't had .. the best experience coming out and I didn't want to risk the team because of us so I made Eita keep us a secret.' He sniffed but smiled. 'But now at least I know that he knows I'm a better setter than him so every cloud.' He smiled and looked up at his boyfriend. 

'Thank you for being honest with us, both of you. Don't worry it's not a problem.' Ushijima gave one of his rare smiles and Shirabu beamed. They took their seats, hands linked. 

'Thank you.' Shirabu muttered, his head in the crook of Semi's shoulder. Semi kissed his head and looked out of the window. The clouds had started to clear, as he looked down at his boyfriend he smiled and knew that this was his silver lining.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think I may have rambled a bit so pls pls give your honest opinions so I can improve. Thanks for reading!


End file.
